


Waging War

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing between them but loathing, truly. But oh god, it feels good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waging War

Simon gave a low moan as Eugene thrust into him again, the sound muffled by Jack’s cock in his mouth. Jack’s fingers twisted hard into his hair, tugging on it to control his movements. His hands were bound behind his back with Eugene’s belt, the leather digging into his skin, leaving marks and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Eugene’s hands were hard on his hip and his thigh, digging in hard enough to leave bruises, like the hand print marks of hot, red skin weren’t enough for him already. He had to stifle a laugh, Jack shoving his head further down onto him, tip of his cock touching the back of his throat. Vicious buggers, both of them. But where Jack’s was just lack of care, lost in sensation, Eugene’s had an edge to it that Simon never tired of dragging out of him.

He felt Jack go tense and tight, his fingers tightening their grip in his hair to hold him down as he came hard, spilling down Simon’s throat. He choked a little, barely able to breathe, a smear of come slipping from the corner of his mouth as Jack pulled out of him. Jack lay panting beneath him, his hands gentling, stroking Simon’s hair in the sort of post-orgasmic daze you got when you came that hard. It was almost a point of pride. Gene though… oh no, Eugene was still going, rocking him forward into Jack’s lap with every thrust, stretching him wide as he fucked him hard and fast and rough. Simon sort of loved it and hated it all at once, being so thoroughly used like this. Not for himself, just as a toy for Eugene to use. It felt amazing and grated at the part of him that needed to be seen and craved acknowledgement all at once.

 

Teeth sank into his shoulder, and it was enough to drag a startled sound out of Simon. Surprise, not pain. Of course not. Eugene came inside him, noise muffled by teeth in Simon’s shoulder, and the silence somehow managed to be angry anyway. His hands tightened for a moment, holding Simon perfectly still as he spilled into him, and then he pulled out quickly, like just touching Simon burned. Simon was dropped unceremoniously back onto the bed, his arms aching, the ache turning into a throb when Jack unfastened the belt. He knew it was Jack because Eugene was crawling back over to the other side of the bed, leaning up against the pillows and giving him a dark look. Simon smirked at him, batting away Jack’s concern, and licked his lips insolently.

"Too much for you, Gene?" he managed, his voice raspy.

"Hardly," Eugene replied, sneering at him. Jack sighed, flopping back and rolling his eyes. probably. Simon wasn’t about to look away from Eugene. "You’re getting boring, Lauchlan."

"Oh Eugene, you’ve been saying that since day one and you keep coming back."


End file.
